Rey de corazones
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Joey es el joven principe fertil de su reino, un reino pasifico que vive en paz y feliz, asta que en su camino se crusa el rey Seto. SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, BakuraxRyu, MalikxMarik, DukexTristan, MaximillianxMokuba *yaoi* *mpreg*
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su autor yo los tome prestados para este fic ^^

**Prólogo**

El reino de Baitlan era un reino pacífico, tranquilo.

Su habitantes vivían en paz y felices. No era un reino muy grande, pero era próspero. Tal vez su característica más vistosa eran los ángeles del reino.

O así al menos los llamaban. No era otro que el ángel más hermoso, el príncipe Joey Wheeler. Joey era un hermoso príncipe de cabellos dorados como el sol hasta la cintura, ojos miel, piel clara y suave, esbelto y elegante. Parecía verdaderamente un ángel de deslumbrante belleza. Y el hecho de que fuera un príncipe fértil era lo que lo hacía ser más deseado aún. Pero su padre hacía oídos sordos a las peticiones de matrimonio para con su hijo que le llegaban, pues Joey sólo tenía diecisiete años.

Y el otro ángel, no era más que el hijo pequeño del rey. El pequeño duque Yugi, conocido como el ángel de la ternura. Yugi en realidad era primo de Joey, pero sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy niño así que había sido criado como un hijo por su tío, el rey, lo que había llevado a ambos jóvenes a criarse como hermanos, pues además ambos eran fértiles.

Yugi Motu era una preciosidad de cabellos tricolores (rojo, negro y amarillo) que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran violetas, su piel clara, era delgado y apenas alcanzaba el metro cincuenta. Parecía un niño de unos doce o trece años, a pesar de sus ya recién cumplidos dieciséis. Sus ojos exudaban ternura e inocencia, y era tal vez el ser más cándido del mundo. Era tan inocente y dulce aquel pequeño duque, que al verlo las personas temían hasta levantar la voz, por miedo a corromperlo. Las personas temían hacer un sólo comentario sobre su belleza, por temor a incomodarlo, pues a los ojos de toda su gente, Yugi sería eternamente el niño de aquel reino.

No era como Joey, que aunque también era tierno y amable, poseía, cierto aire rebelde y desafiante, que sólo aumentaba más su deslumbrante belleza de por sí.

Ese día, Yugi había querido que salieran a dar una vuelta por el bosque, cerca del riachuelo. Pero había querido ir solo. Sabía que eso era imposible, que su tío-padre jamás lo dejaría salir sin una escolta. Así que había ido con Joey para no estar solo.

Joey, al saber lo que su adorado primo quería, había ido a donde su padre a decirle que iba a salir con Yugi y que lo haría sin escolta. El rey trató de protestar, pero Joey se puso cabezota y no cedió. Yugi quería caminar sólo con él por el bosque, y nadie contrariaría a su primito-hermano, era el pensar de Joey.

Al final, ante la silenciosa mirada suplicante de Yugi y su rebelde y precioso hijo Joey, el rey cedió y los dejó ir, total, Yugi y Joey eran amados por todos los súbditos del reino y nadie les haría daño, eso sí les advirtió que tuvieran mucho cuidado. Así que Joey se llevó su espada en el cinto y se fueron.

Yugi no llevaba espada, era un excelente arquero el joven, pero no le gustaba la violencia. Caminaban por el bosque cuando les pareció oír ruidos de caballos, cerca del riachuelo.

Joey no le dio importancia pero Yugi se puso extremadamente nervioso.

- Joey volvamos al castillo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Pero Joey no le prestó atención, le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante a la tierna criatura que lo acompañaba, y pasándole una mano por los hombros le sonrió.

- Anda, vamos al riachuelo y no te preocupes por nada.

Yugi miró a los ojos de su primo, pero él era una persona que no discutía ni llevaba la contraria a Joey o a su tío jamás, así que con un suspiro cedió.

-------

Seto Kaiba, el gran rey de Andalar, estaba sentado en una piedra de aquel pequeño riachuelo con su primo y general de su ejército, el duque Yami Atemu.

Seto era un guapo hombre, un genio de apenas veinticinco años, quien, a pesar de su corta edad, había demostrado ser el mejor rey, el más temido de todo su reino. Su cabello era castaño, era alto y esbelto, su piel apenas estaba levemente bronceada por el sol y sus ojos eran de un frío y fascinante tono azul.

Yami por su lado, ya cumplía los veintiocho años, el hombre más fiel de Seto. Nadie podía llegar jamás al rey sin pasar antes sobre Yami, y eso era imposible pues era Yami el mejor guerrero que existía en el mundo. La persona que llevaba el ejército con una tremenda maestría y una mano de hierro.

Yami era alto como Seto, de cabellos tricolor (rojo, negro y amarillo) que desafiaban la gravedad en punta, de piel clara y ojos rojos como la sangre.

La razón por la que Yami y Seto estuvieran de incógnito y solos en el país de Baitlan, era porque lo estudiaban y analizaban, para poder invadirlo.

Baitlan tenía una deuda con el reino de Andalar, que nunca había pagado, así que Andalar pensaba cobrarla ahora, invadiéndola y quedándosela.

Era por eso que ambos andaban de incógnito allí.

Seto y Yami oyeron ruido de pasos acercándose, y se apresuraron a esconderse con sus caballos detrás de un árbol.

Entonces vieron ante sus ojos aparecer a dos hermosos ángeles.

Pero sobre todo un ángel rubio y de perfecta belleza, que dejó a Seto Kaiba, el gran rey de Andalar, sin aliento y deslumbrado. Era el ser más hermoso y perfecto de la tierra, fue el pensamiento de Seto.

Yami por su lado, aunque no podía negar que el rubio era bello, a quien realmente había encontrado hermoso fue al pequeño y angelical tricolor de inocente apariencia. Ante los ojos de Yami, parecía un mismo serafín, exudando belleza, pureza e inocencia a su alrededor.

Los dos hombres más fuertes de Andalar, y tal vez del mundo entero, quedaron sin aliento ante aquellos dos hermosos seres, que hablaban entre ellos en voz baja riendo.

Seto observó fijamente a aquel hermoso rubio y entonces lo decidió: costara lo que costara, él lo tenía que tener, no importaba quién fuera, ese rubio sería suyo.

Seto miró a Yami. Este le devolvió la mirada aún deslumbrado por el pequeño tricolor.

- Ya teníamos que volver a Andalar ¿verdad?

Preguntó el rey. Yami asintió.

- Pues lo haremos acompañados.

Dijo Seto con una sonrisa de medio lado. Yami asintió, llevando la mano a su cinto, del que pendía la espada

**Continuará...**

Pobres Yugi y Joey, no saben lo que se les viene encima.


	2. Capítulo 1 : El secuestro

**Capítulo 1 : El secuestro **

Cuando Joey y Yugi llegaron al claro, reían y hablaban calmados y relajados. Sin tener idea de lo que se cernía sobre ellos.

Fue el elemento sorpresa el que precisamente los hizo caer sin apenas oponer resistencia.

Cuando Seto y Yami salieron con sus espadas esgrimidas ante Yugi y Joey, este último apenas tuvo tiempo de blandir su espada cuando el castaño se le echó encima, escudando con su cuerpo a Yugi. Con su espada detuvo la de los otros dos, pero el golpe de ellos fue tan fuerte, y él estaba tan poco preparado por la impresión, que su espada salió volando.

Retrocedió pero en todo momento frente a Yugi.

- ¿Quiénes son¿Qué quieren?

Exigió saber el príncipe de Baital, más asustado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su querido primo Yugi que a él.

Pero no recibió respuesta de Seto y Yami, los cuales se acercaron a él, aún empuñando las espadas.

Joey se preparó para brincar sobre los otros dos hombres y ordenarle a Yugi que saliera corriendo, pero no se esperó la acción de Yugi. Este de entre sus ropas sacó un puñal y, saliendo de detrás de Joey, se puso frente a este, defendiéndolo con su propio cuerpo.

Su pequeño puñal de mango de plata con incrustaciones de rubíes, era precioso pero al lado de las dos espadas parecía una mala broma.

La mano de Yugi temblaba, el odiaba la violencia, pero su semblante era firme, estaba dispuesto a morir antes que su primo y príncipe.

Yami y Seto se miraron con el rabillo del ojo. Y a la misma vez, sin dar tiempo a los otros dos de reaccionar, envainaron las espadas arrojándose sobre ellos.

Joey trató de parar a Seto con un puño y Yugi movió su puñal con la intención de lastimar al otro.

Pero Seto paró el puño de Joey retorciéndole el brazo. Mientras que Yami había tomado por la muñeca a Yugi, presionando y retorciéndosela, haciendo que no sólo el puñal cayera de manos del pequeño, sino que él también cayera de rodillas.

Joey le lanzó una patada a Seto tratando de soltarse para ir en ayuda de Yugi, pero no contó con la presión que hizo Seto en un punto de su cuello haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

Yugi mordió la mano de Yami tratando de que este lo soltara para ir en ayuda de Joey, pero Yami reaccionó instintivamente dándole una bofetada que lo envió al suelo, con tan mala pata que se golpeó con una piedra la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

Seto tomó a Joey en brazos y silbó para llamar a los caballos, mientras Yami se arrodillaba junto a Yugi, asegurándose de que el muchacho estaba bien.

Yami miró a su caballo y a Seto, quien ya estaba subido en el suyo con el rubio inconsciente.

Tomó en brazos al menor, pero no lo llevó al caballo sino que lo llevó entre los árboles, donde quedaba oculto, se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta y lo cubrió con ella. Besó sus cabellos y metió entre sus ropas el puñal que él había arrebatado al pequeño.

- ¿Qué haces, Yami?

Le preguntó Seto.

- No podemos llevárnoslo, Seto - Dijo Yami - Por eso lo dejo armado y protegido. Salir con una persona será difícil, con dos imposible. Este niño es mío y lo tendré, cuésteme lo que me cueste, pero aún no es el momento.

- No tendrás oportunidad de venir por él, Yami.

Le advirtió Seto. Yami sonrió de medio lado.

- Lo sé, él irá por mí.

Dijo el general de cabello tricolor, quitándose un pequeño dije que llevaba en el cuello y poniéndoselo a Yugi.

- Adiós, serafín.

Dijo rozando con sus labios los del joven. Se levantó y subió a su caballo.

- Vámonos.

Le dijo a Seto, y ambos emprendieron la retirada de ese lugar

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 2: Despertares

**Capítulo 2: Despertares**

Cuando Yugi despertó y recordó lo pasado, corrió hasta llegar al palacio y dar la voz de alarma. Pero ya habían pasado cerca de siete horas y no había rastro de Joey y sus captores.

Yugi se sentía terriblemente culpable y no se dejó atender por ningún médico hasta que su tío lo obligó.

- Lo siento tanto tío.

Se disculpó Yugi compungido, mirando con ojos culpables a su tío. El rey se acercó y lo besó en la frente.

- No fue tu culpa Yugi, debemos de agradecer que al menos tú estés con bien. Calma, que a tu primo lo encontraremos cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Aseguró el buen hombre y salió de la habitación para dejar a Yugi descansar. Yugi se recostó en la cama y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con el dije que tenía al cuello.

No fue hasta un rato después que, mientras pensaba, se dio cuenta de que jugaba con el colgante en su cuello.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó sentándose en la cama y quitándoselo, pues no recordaba haber llevado ningún adorno al cuello antes.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo mirándola y analizándola con curiosidad - Esto no es mío. Será acaso de... Tengo que ir con Ryu.

Yugi saltó de su cama y se vestía a toda prisa. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Malik y Duke, sus guardias personales.

- Vengan, tenemos que ir con Ryu.

- ¿El hijo del joyero?

Preguntó Malik.

- Sí, con el mismo.

Dijo Yugi.

-----

Joey despertó confundido.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Preguntó incorporándose. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Era una elegante habitación, decorada con un gusto exquisito, grande y hermosa.

- Nani? Esta no es mi casa.

Dijo Joey confundido.

En eso la puerta se abrió y Joey vio a un muchachito vestido elegantemente con una túnica de color arena. Su cabello era rubio cenizo y sus ojos violetas.

- Hola ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

El muchacho lo miró como un cervatillo asustado.

- Soy Marik, el hijo de la nana del rey. Y está en Andalar. - Dijo el muchacho mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Andalar? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quién soy?

- Perdone, ¿usted no recuerda nada?

Preguntó Marik confundido. El rubio de ojos mieles negó confundido.

- No.

- Pero si no tiene ningún golpe. - Dijo Marik alarmado. - Iré por el médico y por el rey.

------

- ¿Qué le sucede a mi ángel?

Preguntó Seto al médico.

- Temo que tiene un bloqueo mental, mi señor.

- Pero ¿por qué? No se dio ningún golpe, que yo recuerde.

- A veces cuando recibimos una emoción fuerte, nuestra mente bloquea las cosas. 

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?

- Imposible saberlo. Puede que sean horas o días, o tal vez semanas.

Dijo el galeno de cabellos plata.

- Gracias, doctor Pegasus.

Maximillian Pegasus asintió.

- Iré a revisar al príncipe Mokuba.

Se despidió el galeno con una reverencia.

Seto entró a la habitación del rubio que lo observó con curiosidad y recelo. Marik estaba al lado del rubio cepillándole los cabellos.

Seto le hizo una seña a Marik y con una reverencia este salió de la habitación.

- ¿Quién eres?

Le preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Recuerdas tú quién eres?

- No. Pero creo que me llamo Joey. - Dijo el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?

- Recuerdo a un niño muy hermoso y tierno de cabellos tricolor y ojos violeta que me llamaba así. 

Sonrió Joey. Seto supuso que sería el serafín de Yami de quien hablaba el rubio.

- Bien, Joey, yo soy Seto, rey de Andalar y tú eres mi huésped.

- Su majestad ¿por qué no recuerdo nada?

- Según mi médico porque recibiste una fuerte sorpresa.

- ¿De dónde soy? ¿Tengo familia?

- Eres de Batilan y no, no tienes familia, yo soy tu única familia... soy tu prometido.

- Mi... mi prometido.

Repitió Joey confuso, mirándolo a los ojos, y Seto asintió inclinándose sobre él y atrapando sus labios.

Joey por la impresión abrió la boca, fue un beso apasionado pero a la vez tierno. A Joey le encantó pero a su cuerpo y a su mente no le era familiar esa sensación, supuso que sería por su amnesia temporal.

-----

- ¿Estás seguro Ryu?

- Sí, duque Yugi. Apuesto a que esto es una pieza hecha por Shaid, es el mejor joyero de Andalar.

- Así que de Andalar es esa joya - Murmuró Yugi para sí.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta duque?

Yugi miró a sus guardianes personales.

- Digamos que tenemos que ir a Andalar.

- Pero...

- Y ni una palabra a mi tío, el rey.

- Y tú - Dijo señalando a Ruy - Tampoco dirás nada.

- Pero...

- Es más, para asegurarme de que no abras la boca vendrás conmigo.

Dijo Yugi con firmeza.

------

Yami estaba en su propio palacio, no tan grande como el palacio real, pero igual de majestuoso y elegante.

Quedaba a poco tiempo del palacio real donde estaba Seto y su ángel. Y Yami se preguntó si ya su serafín habría descubierto de quién era el medallón.

- Pronto, muy pronto serás mío, serafín.

Se prometió Yami con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Serafín? ¿De quién hablas?

Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Yami se volteó y miró con una ceja arqueada al hombre recostado en el marco de la puerta del balcón.

- Bakura.

Lo saludó.

- Yami. - Le devolvió el saludo el albino. - Tristan me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

- Sí, así es Bakura.

Asintió Yami indicándole con una mano que lo siguiera adentro.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 3: Atrapado

**Capítulo 3: Atrapado**

Ryu, Marik, Duke y Yugi no podía creer cómo habían sido tan idiotas de caer en la trampa tendida por Yami Atemu.

Además de que Yugi se sentía horriblemente culpable; era él quien, en su afán de rescatar a su primo, había llevado a sus dos guardias y al joyero, sus amigos, a ese insensato viaje a Andalar, y lo peor es que no le habían dicho nada a nadie.

Habían sido atrapados nada más poner un pié en el reino, y Yugi se dio cuenta entonces de que Yami le había tendido una trampa y lo había estado esperando.

Ahora estaba junto a sus cuatro amigos, encadenados en el calabozo.

- Chicos, lo siento tanto.

Sollozó el tricolor sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

Los otros tres sintieron la desesperación de querer abrazar a Yugi, pero no podían pues estaban atados, y la tristeza del tricolor les rompía el alma.

- Nosotros lo sentimos por no haberte podido proteger, Yugi.

Se lamentó Duke.

- No sé cómo pero te protegeremos, Yugi.

Le aseguró Marik.

- Tranquilo, Yugi, saldremos de esta.

Le aseguró Ryu.

--

Bakura, quien dominaba el Mercado Negro de los caminos, observó a Yami.

- Bien, Yami, cumplí con mi favor.

Dijo el albino. Yami le había pedido que se asegurara que su serafín llegara a Andalar completo, y eso había incluido a sus compañeros, y así había hecho Bakura dándole la orden a sus hombres.

- Así es, Bakura. Ahora puedes pagarte pidiendo algo que desees.

Dijo Yami tranquilamente. Por órdenes de Seto, era Yami quien negociaba con Bakura, por lo que el reino de Andalar no tenía problemas con el Mercado Negro de los caminos, pues Bakura, su líder, estaba en buenos términos con estos.

- Bien, deseo como pago al ángel albino que venía con tu serafín.

Dijo Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yami se sorprendió, pues no esperaba ese pedido, pero la única muestra de su sorpresa en su inexpresivo rostro fue un ligero parpadeo.

Pero un trato era un trato, así que Yami asintió.

- Bien, mandaré por él. Pero Bakura, no puede escapar aún, el reino de Baitlan no puede saber que tenemos a sus ángeles.

Bakura asintió.

- Créeme que de mi cama no saldrá más que para ir al baño.

Dijo Bakura con una sonrisa pervertida, que arrancó una sonrisa maliciosa de Yami. Yami llamó a su guardia y asistente personal, un fuerte y alto morocho llamado Tristán.

- Trae al albino con el que venía mi serafín.

Le ordenó. Tristán asintió y fue por él. Al llegar a los calabozos del castillo de Yami, entró a la celda donde estaban encadenados los cuatro prisioneros. Se acercó al albino y le quitó los grilletes, tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera.

Ryu se trató de resistir, gritando y pataleando. Yugi y Marik trataban de hacer algo con impotencia, y Duke, que tenía a Tristán a su alcance, le dio una patada en la espinilla.

- Suéltalo.

Ordenó furioso el ojiverde. Tristán levantó la mano y de una sólida bofetada le envió la cara al otro lado, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra la pared y arrancándole un gemido de dolor. A pesar de eso, Duke volteó a mirarlo, con rabia en sus verdes ojos, y Tristán quedó sin aliento ante el hermoso chico, pero de pronto sintió al albino dar un tirón al brazo que él le sostenía para intentar escapar, así que Tristán se lo echó al hombro como un saco de patatas y salió de ahí para llevarlo donde Yami y Bakura.

--

Bakura ya se había llevado su pago, el cual tuvo que noquear porque el angelito era todo un fiera. Cuando Tristán se acercó a Yami, quien acababa de dar la orden a varios sirvientes, de que llevaran a su serafín a su habitación y lo dejaran listo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tristán?

Preguntó Yami al ver la mirada del morocho.

- Ese chico de ojos verdes que está en las mazmorras...

Comenzó a hablar Tristán y ambos se sonrieron con malicia... pobre Duke, estaba en problemas.

--

- Volveré pronto, he de ir al castillo del señor Yami a ayudar con alguien que llegó ahí.

Dijo Malik a Joey, quien no estaba nada contento con la noticia de que este tenía que ir a pasar algunos días a casa de Yami.

- ¿Pero estarás aquí para mi boda con Seto?

Preguntó el rubio nervioso.

- Tu boda es en dos semanas, Joey, claro que estaré aquí.

Le aseguró el muchachito con una sonrisa divertida ante la desesperación del rubio.

**Continuará...**

Bueno, Malik ya va en dirección a atender a su prisionero Marik. Ya Tristán se adueñó de Duke, Bakura de Ryu y Yami de Yugi; Seto y Joey están a punto de casarse. Si se portan bien y me dejan review, el otro capítulo viene con lemon


	5. Capítulo 4: El angelito del ladrón

**Capítulo 4: El angelito del ladrón**

Bakura acostó a su angelito entre los cojines que formaban el lecho de su cueva. Una cueva llena de lujos y riquezas, como debía ser la cueva del rey de los ladrones.

Ryu dormía, su cabello blanco caía como una cascada sobre uno de los cojines, su gesto era tan tranquilo y relajado que parecía un verdadero ángel. Un ángel lleno de inocencia y pureza.

Inocencia y pureza que poco durarían, porque Bakura tenía claras intenciones de pervertirlo y acabar con su ingenuidad.

Bakura se cambió y se puso cómodo. Poco después comenzaba a despertar Ryu, quien se estiró sobre la cama como un minino antes de despertar con un bostezo.

Parpadeó un par de veces, desubicado y soñoliento, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en un sitio que no conocía.

Se levantó sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor, buscando a sus amigos. Pero en lugar de sus amigos, a quien vio fue al ladrón.

Al tipo ese al que lo había entregado el moreno que lo había separado de Yugi, Marik y Duke.

Retrocedió como un gato asustado, erizado y en guardia.

Bakura se levantó de donde estaba con una sonrisa, eso hacía más interesante todo. Sonrió y se acercó al lecho. Ryu se levantó y corrió arrimándose a una pared y cogiendo un candelabro de bronce, el cual apretó con fuerza, listo para defenderse.

Bakura lo miró con intensidad, eso hacía mucho más sugestiva su cacería, la presa se resistía.

- Ven aquí, gatito, no me obligues a lastimarte.

- Aléjate de mí.

Tembló Ryu, que ya no tenía para donde retroceder.

Bakura se arrojó sobre él, Ryu levantó el candelabro para pegarle, pero una mano agarró su muñeca, haciéndolo soltar su "arma". Bakura lo estrelló contra la pared, Ryu gritó más por el susto que por otra cosa.

- Eres mío, gatito. Mi esclavo sexual de ahora en adelante.

- Nunca.

Gritó Ryu retorciéndose para tratar de liberarse.

Bakura lo cargó sin importarle sus forcejeos y protestas, y lo tiró en el lecho sin cuidado. Se ubicó sobre él. Ryu peleó, Bakura lo sometió divertido por sus vanos intentos de escapes, mientras le arrancaba la ropa.

No fue bonito, no fue tierno, las caricias fueron rudas, carentes de delicadeza o el cariño que se merecía la primera vez del pequeño albino.

Matando con cada embestida en su interior, las ilusiones, de una boda de blanco, de una familia, de una noche de boda en la que él fuera virgen, matando de un solo golpe las ilusiones del niño albino.

Sumiéndolo con cada embestida en su interior, cada vez más, en un pozo de oscuridad y tristeza.

Arrancándole un grito, el grito de un alma fracturada cuando regó sus entrañas con su esencia.

Bakura se dejó caer sobre Ryu, quien ya no peleaba, quien miraba hacia un lado con los ojos perdidos. Estaba cansado y satisfecho, obtuvo tanto placer como se imaginó; ese niño era una delicia.

- Eres mío.

Sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con una extraña suavidad. Ryu no discutió, ni siquiera reaccionó, era como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Bakura acercó una sabana y lo arropó, besando sus labios de forma suave.

- Duerme.

Le ordenó, Ryu cerró los ojos y se hundió en un sueño oscuro lleno de pesadillas.

Bakura se levantó, buscó en un baúl una cadena de oro, con un grillete que puso en el tobillo del albino, mientras la otra parte la cerraba a una argolla en el piso.

Una vez hecho esto, Bakura se acostó junto a su niño albino, lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y se dejó él también llevar al mundo de los sueños, después de tan placentera noche para él.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 5: El Serafín de Yami

Muchas gracias a todos los que leean el fic y se tomen la molestia de dejar comentario espero que lo disfruten ^^

**Capítulo 5: El Serafín de Yami**

Yugi lloraba. Estaba asustado pero más que por él, por sus amigos a los que había llevado en esa suicida misión. Ante sus ojos había visto como se llevaban a Ryu con impotencia.

Luego lo había buscado a él, separándolos de sus dos guardias Duke y Marik. Se había resistido, pero aun así había sido separado de estos y ahora tenia miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer a Duke y a Marik, tenia miedo de que los mataran.

Dos donceles nada amables lo había metido en una tina donde casi lo habían ahogado al intentar bañarlo y él oponerse. Luego le habían pasado una túnica, blanca corta que apenas cubría hasta medio muslo, pero que el tricolor se había tenido que poner si no se quería quedar desnudo.

Luego los otros dos le habían desenredado el pelo ante los manotazos del pequeño. Luego habían salido dejándolo encerrado ahí.

Y una vez solo fue que la preocupación lo empezó a carcomer. Si algo le pasaba a los otros tres, él seria el único culpable, por haberlos llevado a esa loca aventura sin detenerse a pensar, ahora no sólo Joey estaba perdido sino ellos también.

-Joey, chicos les he fallado a todos. -Sollozó limpiándose con sus suaves y pequeñas manos la carita.

En ese momento un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo virarse sobresaltado, Yami estaba frente a él y había cerrado la puerta.

Yami lo recordó perfectamente del pequeño enfrentamiento que habían tenido cuando secuestraron a Joey.

-¡Tú! - Exclamó Yugi en un susurro mirándolo con rabia, aún recordaba perfectamente el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el ojirojo y en el que salió mal parado.

-Así es mi querido serafín. -Dijo Yami con una burlona reverencia-. Espero que te gusten mis nuevos aposentos.

-¿Quién eres?-Exigió saber el pequeño Duque de Baitlan.

-Soy General del ejército de Andalar, el Duque Yami presentó.

-Lo que hace es una terrible ofensa, mi tío no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando sepa esto, Duque de Andalar.

-Entonces tendremos que procurar que su tío no se entere, mi pequeño serafín.

-Duque Yugi Motu para usted- le dijo Yugi con voz fría-. No soy su serafín ni su nada ¡Exijo que me regrese a mi amigo y a mis guardias!  
-¿Te refieres al albino y a los otros dos? - pregunto Yami asiéndose el desentendido.

-Sabe muy bien que me refiero a ellos.

-Lo siento, pero ya ninguno me pertenece, al albino se lo llevó el rey de los ladrones; el ojiverde se lo regalé a mi hombre de confianza y en cuanto al otro... no importa.

Yugi se sintió dividido entre la rabia y el alivio. Alivio porque estaban vivos y rabia porque...

-¿Qué se cree? Marik y Ryu no son mercancía ni objetos que pueda regalar, pagará muy cara esta afrenta, Duque Athemu. -le juró Yugi.

-Y aun no he cometido la afrenta más grande de todas- se burló el tricolor mayor acercándose al pequeño. Yugi se negó a retroceder aunque sus sentidos lo incitaban a huir. En lugar de eso se irguió en toda su limitada estatura de forma orgullosa.

-¿A que se refiere? -le exigió que se explicara.

-A que a ti te tomare para mí, mi pequeño serafín- sonrió como un mismo demonio y agarrándolo de la cintura le robo un beso a la fuerza.

Yugi se revolvió en los brazos de Yami, con los ojos abiertos como plato, tratándose de soltar y cuando logró retroceder le pegó una fuerte bofetada, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Es usted un atrevido... no soy ningún cortesano, si me vuelve a tocar lo lamentará.- le juró Yugi ofendido.

-Quisiera ver como me haces lamentarlo- se burló relamiéndose los labios que aún tenían el sabor a frambuesa de los labios del pequeño serafín.

-No se atreva a tocarme depravado.

-Di todo lo que quieras, te haré mió.

-Tendrá que violarme.

-Que así sea entonces.

-¿Es que no le remuerde la conciencia?

La respuesta de Yami llegó cuando este lo empujó a la cama.

-Para nada- sonrió arrojándose sobre el chico.

**Continuará....**


End file.
